Fairytales
by blufox
Summary: [SenRu]Fairytales never fail to capture a kid's heart. But as one grows old and learns to realize that there’s no such thing as “happily ever after”, the world starts to spin in a different angle for these believers. Do fairytales really exist?


**Title:** Fairytales Pairing: SenRu of course.

**Summary**: As a kid, fairytales never fails to capture one's heart. But as one grows old and starts to realize that there's no such thing as "happily ever after", the world starts to spin in a different angle for these believers. Are fairytales really meant to stay in books, or can it actually happen in reality?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Slam Dunk. Nor do I have a prince charming. (Sigh)  
Author's Notes: I was inspired to write this one-shot fiction due to this "couple" who happened to have broken up a year ago. I've seen both of them being totally in love with each other that I can't help but question why they're not together. As I venture to understand their feelings, I managed to make this fiction. Enjoy reading.

Reviews are very much accepted. Keep SenRuSen Loving alive. XD

**

* * *

**

Fairytales

**By: Blufox**

I smiled contentedly as I stole a glance at the young boy walking beside me who I happen to love so much. His name is Rukawa Kaede.

It has been about a year since I broke up with him, and as I see myself walking down the busy streets of Kanagawa with him, I can't help but smile knowing that I still have him despite and in spite of what happened to us. To the rest of the world, he may just seem to be a pretty boy that they want to devour alive, and I, as gorgeous lad with a gravity defying hair beyond compare; but we both see each other in a way more special than any other people would see us.

If we were to live in a perfect world, we are bound to be together after having myself proclaimed that we "see each other in a special way." Unfortunately, our world is far from being perfect. Calling it chaotic may even turn out to be inappropriate to describe it. But don't get me wrong. I do admit that it's quite ironic for us not to be together. We both love each other and care for each other more than friends are allowed to feel, but sadly, we chose to walk on different paths.

We never played our role in a good way as lovers anyway. After spending about a year and a half with him, all we did was fight and accuse each other for things that we are both not guilty of. We'd fight all day, and cry over issues that shouldn't even be brought up in the first place. It's true that when we're not fighting we're both really happy and love literally mirrors our faces, but sadly, in the end, it seemed like our love wasn't enough for our relationship to survive.

Saying that our break up was brutal would turn out to be the understatement of the century. I can still remember that night so clear, that until now, about a year later, I can still feel my heart being torn apart just by the mere act of remembering it.

For many reasons that the world can give us, perhaps the power of pain would be enough to explain why Kaede and I are not together. And as much as I hate to admit it, Kaede seemed to have grown after our break up. I wouldn't say that I've grown too after having the break up just to tell the whole wide world that as much as Kaede can move on, so have I-- but I'm gonna say that I too have grown because I started to appreciate things that I once took for granted before...

Like the way Kaede smiles at me…

The way he whispers 'I love you' as he hugs me so tight as if I'd vanish if he'd let go…

And the way he makes me feel as if I'm the only person in the world every time he stares at my eyes.

I honestly miss all those, and I do regret allowing him to walk out of my life; but as much as we both hate to admit it, we DO know that we have to take separate ways from the day we decided to break up.

Actually, I never imagined myself to be hanging out with him after the break up. As mentioned a while ago, describing our break up to be brutal would simply be an understatement. It even took us more than half a year before we decided to pull our tongues out and drop the cold treatment. And if I were to answer the question unto why we are in speaking terms once again, I'd have to say that I need to thank the head coach for that.

When we were still together, we were simply the best team due to our partnership while playing. It obviously didn't turn out well after the break-up. Due to lack of trust, we turned out not passing the ball to each other, which later caused our coach to put us in different quarters in every game we had. That obviously pushed our team towards downfall. Without not much left to do, the coach forced us to face each other and finally bury the hatchet.

I'm not saying that everything went well after the talk. We still had to adjust and we really did take our time before we started laughing at each others jokes again. But somehow we made it, and here we are now, walking side by side as we enjoy each others company, without thinking about the worries tomorrow may bring. Due to that, many people can't help but ask if we're back to being lovers. When asked, we just merely smile and shake our heads.

Somehow, this makes me think that may be, just may be, the reason why we can't commit to each other is not all about the memory of pain inside our hearts; but the fear of inflicting pain to each other once again. For all I know, the sight of seeing Kaede full of hatred in his eyes as he stared at me and threw daggers through his words, was the thing I fear more than dying itself; not for the fact that it hurt me, but for the fact the he was hurting because of me.

But as much as I can be with him and express how much I love him in every day of my life, the thought of us being together would cease to be an option for me. It's true though, that now there are limitations where I am bound not to cross such as invading his love life and showing much affection as I used to; but somehow, through these limitations I was able to see and realize the presence of sincerity in my actions.

Years ago, we would both be totally sweet to each other that I sometimes tend to think if we were both sincere with our words and actions, or if it was just mere publicity for both of us to grab more attention. But now, now that we're both just mere friends, we are able to express our feelings without holding thoughts of publicity and the likes. Also, now that we're free from each other's commitments, we were able to understand each other more with out one of us being completely selfish or under the control of the other.

Since our break up, I've been seeing girls and so have Kaede. We're still both single right now, but the thought of us committing with other people do not distract us like it did before. We're now both open for each other's happiness-- something that we lacked before, but happened to have now.

Still, I wouldn't say that I am unaffected with his actions. I would have to admit that the tinge of jealousy to see him happy with other people and sadness when I see him mourn for them affects me as much as it did before; but like what I said a while ago, we are now limited with our actions, and as much as I'd want to know and be part of his happiness, I wouldn't invade his life not unless he asks me to.

For about the whole day, the only thing Kaede and I did, was stroll around the park and silently enjoy each other's company.

For now, this is all I want.

For now, this all I need.

But maybe, just maybe..

One day, we'd both learn to forget about the pain we once caused and start to live a life where our love would finally be enough to rule our lives.

For the nth time, I looked at him and smiled. I was about to look away when he suddenly spoke.

"Ahou. Stop staring at me."

Sheepishly, I scratched my head and answered back.

"Gomen. I can't help it".

With that answer, he just stared at me with soft eyes and replied.

"So, what were you thinking? You've been thinking deeply during our walk"

Without thinking much I softly answered.

"Us."

I was supposed to take my answer back to hinder any awkwardness to fill up the serene atmosphere we built up, when I suddenly saw him smile genuinely as he shrugged.

Seeing him like that, I just looked at the sky and smiled as I silently asked the heavens to make my dreams come true…

And allow me and Kaede to live happily ever after…

Just like how we once planned out lives to be…

Just like in fairytales.

**/OWARI/**

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah. I was supposed to submit this for RuSen Day, but I obviously didn't make it on time. I had another plot in mind for that day, but I wasn't able to put my thoughts in words. It kindda sucked, and it made me sad that after being excited and all, I failed to make a story sided on Rukawa's thoughts, since it's RuSen Day. :'(

Nonetheless, I hope you appreciate my effort, as I appreciate you for reading it. :)


End file.
